


The Offer Still Stands

by Chromophilic_Daydream



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Kisses, Lost Small World Era, M/M, Sarumi Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream/pseuds/Chromophilic_Daydream
Summary: As easy as it would be to break this moment, to let it smolder into a mess of embarrassing teasing and jabbing at Misaki's pride... he didn't want to. He didn't want to give this moment up. After all... who knew how long until Misaki only thought about Homra again. The moments were fleeting and far between now. But at this moment—Misaki was his, right? And he was not going to lose to Mikoto right now.





	The Offer Still Stands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarumilovemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/gifts).



> Thank you melonflesh for betaing this surprise gift fic for our friend! I got hit with some major Sarumi feels this last weekend and decided to revisit my old OTP. I hope you enjoy!

“And then Mikoto-san let the guy have it. You shoulda been there, Saru. It was badass.”

“Uh huh.” He responded to the story being told for what felt like the umpteenth time. Every day was the same, every day like the day before it until the blur of how many times Mikoto had made some punk run away, piss his pants, cry to his mother sounded like a tired song stuck on repeat.

It was easier to just agree blindly that whatever the Red King did was “insane” or “fucking sweet” than hold a conversation with Misaki about anything other than Homra. Usually, he gave up after Saruhiko’s obvious disinterest but something told him his friend wasn’t going to be stopping any time soon, no matter how many obvious sighs of disinterest or rapid tapping of his fingertips on his keyboard.

“It was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. I want to be that awesome someday.”

He could hear his teeth grind together in response. This conversation never felt like it was going to end. Misaki had already been home for an hour from Homra and he hadn’t moved on from this single subject. Same conversation, different day, but it always served to irritate him.

“I don’t know why... you’re fine how you are.” He finally retorted only to receive a thud underneath him as Misaki punched the frame of the bunk bed.

“Not like Mikoto-san. I got a long way to go.” The dreamy sigh that escaped him made Saruhiko almost gag but he focused instead on the screen in front of him. He was in the middle of a raid which was the only thing keeping him distracted.

“I bet he has all the ladies following after him after watching him scare the shit outta someone. Girls like that right?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

“How do you not care about girls? You’re a guy.”

“Not interested.” He pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose and decided it was time to tune Misaki out. “I’m busy so if you have anything else you want discuss send me an email.”

There was another thud underneath him.

“Oi, How did you get so unpleasant?”

“Who knows?” Saruhiko sighed in mild irritation before pulling his headphones up to his ears to immerse himself in silence. He didn’t care much for music, not anymore anyway. Not since they joined Homra. Music was always best when listening with Misaki, but now that they both joined the Red Clan, Misaki didn’t seem that interested in sharing an earbud with him for hours on end and just relax... so Saruhiko had no interested in it as well. The sturdy pair of headphones were great at canceling out Misaki’s idolization and surround himself with only the thuds of his own fingers swiftly clicking away at the keyboard.

“Saru.”

He barely heard it before the headphones covered his ears but it was enough to make him hesitate. The voice was a far cry softer than it had been moments ago. Almost inquiring rather than brash assertion... docile? Perhaps that was the word to describe it... though he would never use that word to describe Misaki before.

Yet the way he said his name was so…

Nervous?

It piqued his interest. Far more than he cared to let on.

The headphones rested on his nape once more.

“What?”

The moment of silence dragged on for a while before he heard his friend clear his throat.

“Uh.”

And silence once again.

“Riveting conversation, are you done?”

Then he saw hazel eyes peek over the top bunk frame.

“Shut up. I want to ask you something.” The skater practically spat out his insult before gnawing gently at his lip.

Curiosity burned through him like Mikoto’s aura.

“Well?”

“Ah... never mind.”

“Really? Tell me.” He egged him, cooing as he leaned his chin on his hand. The look on Misaki’s face was one he had seen before; his eyes flickering in several directions, a slight sheen of sweat aided by the tension that froze his shoulders while his hands fidgeted with the edge of Saruhiko’s sheet. He could practically see the wheels in Misaki’s head turning before they became to a screeching halt.

“Nah. It’s nothing.” He finally responded.

He clicked his tongue. Typical. When Misaki actually wanted to talk to him rather than prattle on and on about Mikoto and Homra, of course, he would clam up and not want to further the discussion. So Saruhiko wasn’t going to pursue it either.

“Okay.” The world was coated in a bitterness he likened to disappointment. It was becoming a common taste in his mouth, much like the numbing silence he preferred to work in.

But something about Misaki’s face was preventing him from turning his focus back to his screen. Something he couldn’t put his finger on.

He watched instead as his friend scrambled up the rest of the ladder and sat down on his bed.

“Uh... S-Saruhiko.” The blush that followed his name being stuttered like that made his stomach clench uncomfortably. Was he imagining this? Even though the light in their apartment was abysmal, Misaki’s stained cheeks and nervous disposition was still crystal clear. It was starting to make him jittery.

“Say what you’re going to say so I can get back to this raid.” It came out a bit colder than he intended. Misaki scowled at him and crossed his arms.

“Ugh, fine!” He closed his eyes and took a tremendously deep breath. Saruhiko found himself captivated by the movement, Misaki’s eyes sliding shut, his thick lashes more pronounced as they fanned over the pink that clung to his cheeks... the round of his lips as he breathed in—

“Have you ever kissed a girl before?”

He blinked behind his glasses.

And blinked again.

The tickle of a laugh began to bubble from his lungs that escaped his mouth. It started as a snicker then bloomed into a full chuckle.

“Shut up! It’s not funny!” Misaki smacked his arm with his palm, furthering the roaring laugh from Saruhiko. He couldn't help himself as he crumpled onto the sheets, laughing so hard his sides were getting achy. He didn't expect that. Sometimes it still happened, Misaki coming out with the most outlandish questions or suggestions he never thought he'd hear.

"Stop laughing!" A pillow hit his back multiple times in attempts to silence him. Tears were starting to sting at his eyes when he finally regained some composure. He wiped them from behind his glasses and sat up. Misaki's face was beet red in the lowlight of their loft. Saruhiko could barely catch his grumbling from under his labored breathing and he couldn't help the smirk that grew on his lips.

"Let me guess, you haven't?" He finally managed a response, the ghost of his giggling fit still fresh on his lips.

"Neither have you, asshole."

Saruhiko offered a thin shrug before leaning back on his hands and staring at his friend. "I said I'm not interested, so why would I have experience in that?" His hand drifted towards his face to readjust his glasses. The nervous energy Misaki was exuding had not ceased... much the opposite. He could see his hands quaking as he balled them into fists.

"Okay..."

"Was that all you wanted to ask?"

That balled fist clenched at Misaki's beanie, pulling it down low on his forehead like he was hiding. “No, just gimme a minute.”

“Misaki—”

"letmepractice—" He barely caught his words as Misaki slurred them. Practice?

"What was that?"

"I-I... I said." Misaki took in another large breath before speaking slower, his voice shaking like a leaf in the wind. "I said let—me—practice—kissing? I don't want to be bad at it when I finally get someone, ya know? A-and it's you, so I-I think that it wouldn’t be weird. Don't laugh at me!"

He wasn't laughing though.

As easy as it would be to break this moment, to let it smolder into a mess of embarrassing teasing and jabbing at Misaki's pride... he didn't want to. He didn't want to give this moment up. After all... who knew how long until Misaki only thought about Homra again. The moments were fleeting and far between now. But at this moment—Misaki was his, right? And he was not going to lose to Mikoto right now.

"Okay." He found himself saying instead. Misaki's eyes widened from behind his fingers.

"What?"

"I said okay. You can practice on me if you want."

"For real?"

He mustered a nod before they fell quiet once again, just staring at each other, the only sound between them was their elevated breath and the rush of Saruhiko’s heartbeat in his own ears.

“Well?” He asked, forcing his voice to present an air of teasing to cover from the very real threat that it may crack.

“I-I dunno! I didn’t expect you to say yes! I thought you’d be like ‘oh haha, go practice on a real girl’ or some shit.” Misaki spewed out, rubbing his neck in an obvious move to break their eye contact.

“But I didn’t so…”

“I know that! G-give me a second.” He hissed. Ah, same old Misaki, barrelling ahead without thinking of the consequences. But it was fine… this was fine. He would take any opportunity given to him at this point. The air around them was heavy, awkward in their own tension that froze them in place on the bed. But want and need bled together into a jolt that trickled up his spine and propelled him forward.

“You’re really close-” He heard Misaki grumble. He didn’t realize just how close they had been on the bed together until his lips were mere centimeters away from Misaki’s where he stopped but their lips met regardless as the other closed the distance. Misaki’s lips were rough, not nearly as soft as what a girl’s probably would be like but… he liked it. No, he preferred it this way. The lingering taste of coke grazed his tongue. It was… warm. Not in the way a fire had ripped through his veins a month ago… no, it was—

Gentle. Like a candle’s light flickering through him, igniting a flame in his stomach as they both sank into the tentative kiss.

Misaki was all his at that moment, in their own world where only the two of them existed. He wanted to be the only thing on Misaki’s mind.

“Hmm, Saru-”

His heart leaped to his throat and almost overrode the registration of pain. Pain? Yeah, that was pain. Misaki’s teeth sank straight into his lip.

And he clicked his tongue and pulled away, rubbing at the spot Misaki assaulted. What an idiot.

“A-ah shit sorry!”

“You’re really bad at this.”

“Whatever, so are you!”

“At least I didn’t  _ bite _ you.”

“I didn’t bite you! You hit my teeth!”

“Oh, so this is my fault now? You’re the one who asked for a kiss, Misaki.”

“I didn’t ASK for a kiss, I asked to practice and you said yes so don’t turn this around on me!”

“That was hardly a kiss. You don’t brutalize people’s lips like you’re eating a burger.” He chided with a scoff.

“That’s not what I did! This is why I wanted to practice!” The blush that eroded Misaki’s face was absolutely justified. What a mess.

“Tell that to my lip.” He watched Misaki scramble to his knees and start back towards the ladder.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, idiot. I’m never asking for help from you again!”

He couldn’t help but laugh softly under his breath as he rubbed his lip pensively. That was nice… more than nice. Not that he would ever say it out loud. The tingling sensation in his stomach wasn’t ceasing. It made him feel—

Needed.

Seconds slipped by like hours where he relived the moment between them. He could still taste Misaki on his tongue for a brief as it was. Maybe—just maybe it wouldn’t be the last time.

“Hey, Misaki,” He finally chimed, moving towards the edge of the bed to look down at the bottom bunk. “If you ever want to try again, the offer still stands. You need all the help you can get.”

A pillow whizzed past his head.

“Fuck you, Saru.”

He laughed and retreated back to his bunk to pull his computer onto his lap, though he just stared blankly at his screen. He really kissed Misaki. And he enjoyed it. And he knew Misaki enjoyed it just as much… the way he said his name was rivetting—like they could really take over the entire world together. No Homra, no Mikoto, just him and Misaki against the entire universe if it came down to it.

“M-maybe,” Misaki’s voice snapped him out of his trance as it drifted up from beneath his bed. “Maybe I will.”

Another private moment between the two of them made Saruhiko smile before he turned back to his game. “Okay.”

The word no longer felt bitter against his tongue but cool and sweet.

  
  
  



End file.
